Toady Bloyster
Toady Bloysters are slug-like creatures found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. They creep along the ground in search of food, and upon discovering Pikmin, they emit a loud call reminiscent to that of a cow calf, then lash out their pseudopodia-like tentacles. Any Pikmin hit by the tentacles stick, and are ingested if the Bloyster is not killed before it can finish "chewing." As slow as they may be, a Bloyster is capable of causing a very large and sudden drop in the number of Pikmin a Captain has at their disposal, should the player be careless enough to allow the Bloyster the chance. Its weak spot is a gill-like organ on its back. Although its body can be attacked for lesser damage in Pikmin 3, in the previous game, only the bulb can be attacked. When it receives heavy damage, it shakes its tail and throws away any Pikmin hanging on to it in Pikmin 2, but merely ejects ink in Pikmin 3. This ink can temporarily and non-fatally choke any nearby Pikmin, but those hanging on the bulb will not be affected. In Pikmin 2, it has seven distinct tentacles, whereas in the sequel, it has one that splits into six. Notes Olimar's Notes This species of creature has yet to fully evolve from Shelled Mollusk to the more advanced Bloyster. Compared to the bloyster, this creature is significantly smaller. The fact that its mandibles do not protrude as significantly as the Ranging Bloyster is due in part due to the fact that like most mollusks, its vital organs are located deep within the creature's carapaces. Louie's Notes Pan-sear the herbs and oil until lightly crusted on the outside and rosy on the inside. Compliment the savory flavors with a light and buttery creme sauce. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption These give five less pikmin for the carcass and are a little bit easier. They are also more common above ground. Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) In Pikmin 3, Toady bloysters are far more common and weaker. they cannot eat purple pikmin, because they are too heavy to pull into their mouths. Ranging Bloysters still can, however. In Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, Toady Bloysters have an appearance much like they did in the third game, exept a bit bigger. Each bloyster has different "tail" markings, with one bloyster having reddish streaks on its orange tail and another haveing a yellow hue with a yellow spiral mark on its orange tail. Pikmin can be thrown on its body and latch onto it, attacking it, but if enough pikmin are thrown onto its tail, they weigh down its tail untill it touches the ground, making the tail jerk violently upwards, spraying the pikmin everywhere and hitting the Toady Bloyster on its back, doing massive damage to it in the process. 2-4 purple pikmin can weigh down the tail, or about 20-40 pikmin, this depends on each specimen. Toady Bloysters will generally stay in moist areas like ponds, and can be lured to other areas. They can climb up ledges, and leave a trail of slime where ever they go. These enemies can migrate in some areas in groups of 1-4 to a total of 3 locations on each large map. When defeated, they will drop their tail before shrinking down considerably, about the size of a pellet, and take on a burnt brown coloration and appear crisp. Their tail gives you 5 metal, or 10 pikmin. Their body will only give you 5 pikmin and cannot be salvaged for metal Category:Molluskings Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin Z